Stuck Still
by turtlebeastie
Summary: IDW. TPREG/MPREG. MIKEY/SLASH. When Mikey gets knocked up by Slash, he tries to pretend it away but eventually reality catches up to him. Please don't read if you don't like!


If Mikey had known, of all the horrifying things in the world, he'd be _giving birth_ in an abandoned subway car, he wouldn't have ever let Slash put his dick in his hole. Mikey felt like he was being slowly sawed in half. Like someone was pulling his guts out through his tail. Or maybe like taking a gigantic crap after having diarrhea cramps all day. He couldn't decide which described the pain better.

When another wave of pressure attacks his lower shell, Mikey's mind goes blank again. "F-fuck! _Ngh-gah_―shitshit!" he grunts through clenched teeth. His hips buck of their own accord, his heels scrape the dirty, cold metal floor and when the pain subsides, Mikey finally lets himself fall limp against the subway doors. The tears fall then too.

He wants Leo and Don and even grumpy Raph. Leo always knows what to do and Donnie would probably be able make the pain go away―scientifically somehow―and Raph… Raph would beat the living crap out of Slash for doing this to him, for sure! And Master Splinter… Mikey sobs at the thought of his father. He shakes his head pathetically at the mental image of Splinter's warm black eyes and bony hands and of the nights he snuck out to see Slash. No, no, he doesn't want his father or his brothers or any of their friends to see him like this!

Mikey tries to keep his sniffling and sobbing quiet. When the cramps had first hit, he assumed they were stomachaches from going overboard on the pizza and soda, like usual. But when they kept coming back and each time, stronger and longer, he knew this was what he'd been fearing for months. He'd dropped the Xbox controller and raced out the lair with Raph left protesting his desertion. Leo had yelled where he was headed to and in a quick burst of genius, he yelled over his shoulder, "Woody!" But he didn't go to Woody's―he'd thought about it but the shame was too great. So he explored the empty parts of the sewers for hours until his body couldn't handle the pain―contractions, they're called contractions, a medical book in Donnie's room said―and he'd sat on the cold, grimy floor of a subway car that hadn't been used in centuries probably. And in his desperate daze, he didn't make sure he was being followed. Or could be followed.

The thought of anyone of his family happening on him was enough to fill him with dread. But the feeling doesn't last. Another contraction had Mikey gritting his teeth and gasping through a wet nose. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and more on his neck. Something to grab, he wanted something to grab―Mikey grasped the closest handrail and held on as he rode out the pain.

"Pleasemakeitstopmakeitsto―_hngh!_―Idon'twantthhisId-don'twantthis," he blubbers in agony as his insides twist and squeeze. "Painisonlyinthemindpainisonlyinthemind," he chants from hazy memory, "painisonlyinthem―_iiind!_" Mikey is unable to hold in a rasping scream when the most uncomfortable pain of all streaks across his hips.

The contractions are becoming more and more unbearable. Mikey thinks he might be going crazy but it seems they're getting closer to his _tail_. He isn't an idiot, he knows it means only one thing; whatever it is that's going to come out is going to come out soon. Through his _tail_. His heart rate nearly doubles instantly at the reality he knows now he could've never avoided or outrun.

Certainly not for the first time, Mikey wishes he'd wake up and find everything back to normal. He squeezes his teary eyes shut and imagines what this morning could've been like. Leo would be knocking on his door threatening him with extra katas for oversleeping. He'd drink tea with Splinter once training was over. Beat Raph at that new racing game for the third consecutive time. Sneak in Donnie's lab to beg for a new toy. And maybe April and Casey would stop by. This is what he thinks of as his overheated, sore muscles trembles in the empty subway.

Mikey's rapidly beating heart slows to a more reasonably fast pace. He looks down at his stomach, unsurprised to find it slightly round but hardly noticeable. It's been like that for the past six months. This whole _pregnant-thing_ began then too when he assumed April had passed the flu onto him. Turns out it was a symptom of something weirder. The out of character annoyance with everyone. And the sudden aversion to pizza and obsession with pistachio ice cream, the frequent flutter-like feeling in his stomach… He never should've given in to his sex cravings!

In utter frustration with _everything_, Mikey smacks his skull back into the wall. But he'd been so lonely and _needy_… His brothers don't like talking about it and Master Splinter doesn't understand and Slash… When he isn't angry and violent, Slash is surprisingly sweet. And he has the biggest dick he's ever seen. Not that he's seen any other dicks either. But getting nailed to the ground by that particular dick had been really, _really_ nice. Like, royally fucked _nice_. Mikey never thought he'd be a kinky little shit who loved it hard, dirty and rough.

As tired as he is, Mikey can't help smiling stupidly at the ceiling through wet cheeks. But as quickly as it came, his smile disappears. He wonders what Slash would think of being a father. He'd probably accidentally step on them, the big idiot.

But what does that make him? A _mother?_

Before Mikey can gag or make a face or even think about how he truly feels about that, he hears the not too distant sound of echoing voices. He stiffens immediately. He can't be seen! Not like this!

Unfortunately, another powerful contraction decides to give away his position. Mikey tries to keep his voice down as his body helplessly rocks with the internal twisting but he ultimately fails. A shrill cry escapes his mouth.

On the inside, he fervently and desperately begs any higher power to not let the voices, whoever they are, decide to follow their curiosity.

"Please, no," Mikey whispers, eyes still shut and childishly hoping his bad luck won't decide to catch up with him now.

But it appeared no higher power was listening to Mikey when the lucky father sets a large foot down inside through the emergency exit on his right. His weight noisily tilts the subway car, making Mikey teeter in his direction.

"Mikey!" Slash exclaims at the sight of—in his eyes—his mate.

Slash's voice has always been deep and growly and achingly familiar that it makes Mikey's heart ache a little. Yet it doesn't stop his heart from dropping afterwards anyway. He looks at the offending mutant that put him in this situation and gives him the harshest glare.

"W-what're you doing here?" he demands angrily and hates how breathless he sounds. "Get out of here, Slash! Leave me the fuck alone! _Go-o!_" He especially hates how his voice breaks at the end. But he's angry and he wants to cry alone and he wants to break _something_. He remembers the empty beer bottles littering the car; he grabs one from under the nearest seat and throws it at Slash. For his credit as a mutant turtle that's just about to pop out a baby, the beer bottle hits its target on Slash's head but it bounces off like nothing. It shatters on the floor but neither react.

"Mikey?" Slash rumbles sadly.

As much as he really wants to, Mikey's heart isn't hard and it's harder to ignore the genuine hurt in Slash's voice. He can't stand those sharp golden eyes looking at him like some kicked puppy so he cowardly looks away. He's about to reconsider whether he should try kicking him out again or explain what's going on but a much less desired face decides to appear right then.

"Well, well, if it ain't little Mike, the baby turtle," Old Hob calls tauntingly. The former stray cat steps around Slash whose immense size looks out of place in the subway car. "Your _boyfriend_ kept bitchin' about you so―" Old Hob takes a long look at the sweaty mess that was Michelangelo. "You look like shit. Did the Foot have a go at stompin' on ya and your brothers?" Hob threw his head back and laughed at his own joke.

Normally, Mikey would have a comeback at the ready. Normally, he wouldn't be alone either. He's never faced Old Hob by himself. "How did you find me?" he demands. Then automatically feels stupid. He should be trying to get away, not wasting time talking! Any minute now, he'd burst!

Mikey tries to form an escape plan but realizes in a second it's useless; he is much too exhausted and weak to pry open one of the closed doors and he can't run in this condition anyway. The only opening is the emergency exit behind Old Hob and Slash.

"You weren't exactly quiet with your moanin' and a-groanin'. We could hear you a mile away!" Hob laughs, taking a step closer to the source of his derision.

Mikey flushes in embarrassment but tries to make up for it by glaring. "What do you want, you mangy mutt? Unless you're here for a good reason, I suggest you turn around and leave!" He reaches for one his nunchucks but remembers he'd left them at home, on the weapons wall, in the rush.

Hands up, Hob opens his smug mouth to answer but Slash causes a tremor by heaving himself up into the subway car. They both latch onto the closest thing.

"Hey! Give us a warning next time!" said Hob as he stands from the seat he had fallen on. Mikey though, is too busy gaping at the puddle of what looks like water swiftly forming between his legs. He definitely felt something gush from his tail slit that's still trickling. "As I was sayin', we're here for… did you just piss yourself?"

Mikey looks up with wide, fearful eyes at them who are staring back at him with eyes just as wide. The old gears of the subway creak as Slash makes his way to Mikey's side. Hob is still staring incredulously as his nose wrinkles in disgust.

"Mikey? You okay?" Slash asks, reaching a hand to Mikey's shell. Then the real pain begins.


End file.
